The most caring woman
by mamya
Summary: Derek Morgan is in an established relationship until he meets Penelope Garcia a really caring woman.
1. An angel

**Chap. 1 An Angel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**A/N: Here is another story. Review, Review, Review!**

***************************************************************************

All was pain. He tried to open his eyes but it was too hard; it hurts everywhere.

Someone was humming, he could swear it. The voice was lovely.

"Am I in heaven?" he wondered.

He sensed someone above him and managed to open his eyes but all was a blur.

His vision was not clear but he saw blonde hair and a feminine voice talking to her.

"An angel…" he whispered.

The voice giggled.

"Oh you're sweet Mr Morgan; the drugs have knocked you out. I'm a nurse."

"Nurse?" he mumbled.

"Yes. You're in a hospital."

"I don't see very well."

"It's normal you're all sleepy. Your colleagues will be happy to see you awake."

"Mmh."

"Don't fight the sleep, Mr Morgan. You've been severely injured. Are you in pain?"

"A little."

"I will talk to the doctor and give you more medicine if you need it."

"Thanks you're an angel."

Again, the same giggle.

"You're sweet. I'll call your colleagues."

When she came back, he was asleep, she checked on his IV and left with one last look to the most handsome man she has ever seen.

***************************************************************************

When Derek awoke, he saw his friends all around him.

"Hey Morgan. Glad to see you." Emily said.

"Hey." He said with a raspy voice.

"You scared us, Derek." Reid said.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be buy you saved that little girl's life." Hotch said.

The doctor soon appeared, joined by a nurse whom he recognized the voice.

"Good morning Mr. Morgan. I'm Doctor Sam Bridges and this is Penelope Garcia, the main nurse who will take care of you."

"The angel." He whispered.

"What did you say?" the doctor asked.

"Nothing." He said blushing because the nurse had visibly heard his words.

"Well, you're lucky; the bullet that hit you injured your arm; but you fell from the stairs according to what your team said and your left leg is broken as well as some ribs."

"How long should I stay here?"

"One week or more if necessary…"

Derek nodded and looked at the nurse who was checking his vitals.

"She does looks like an angel." He thought.

She smiled to him and was following the doctor outside when Derek saw Elena storming into the room. She didn't even apologize and walked towards him.

"Thanks god you're ok! Don't ever do that again!" she said with a voice more exasperate than worried.

Derek rolled his eyes and stared into his girlfriend eyes before speaking.

**A/No****se what do you think?**


	2. Not my type

Chap. 2 Not my type

***************************************************************************

« have you seen the new patient ? he's so hot!" this is to what Penelope came in when she entered their rest room, the next day.

Penelope smiled.

"Hey carol, it's nice to see you again. How were you holidays?"

"Really nice. I didn't want to come back but when I saw this patient…" she smiled dreamingly.

"Aren't you engaged?" Penelope asked smiling.

"Of course and I love Adrian but this man is smoking hot. Don't you think?"

"Yeah I should be blind to not see it… and this patient Mr. Morgan is really taken by a beautiful girlfriend! Sorry girls…"

"Oh you're cruel Penelope…" another nurse said.

"You can always dream about him."

"Say the girl who got to take care of him."

"It's my job… and I won't take care of him always, you girls will have to help too."

She shook her head amused by her colleagues' antics and began to work.

***************************************************************************

"Good afternoon, Mr Morgan." Penelope said cheerfully when she entered the room.

Derek was having lunch. He put the fork back in the tray and stared at her.

"Good afternoon. Ms Garcia…right?"

"Yes. How are you today?"

"I'm okay."

"The pain?"

"My arm and leg hurt but that's ok."

"Good. See you later then."

"Ms Garcia?"

"Yes? It's Penelope by the way."

"Yeah Penelope. I did mean it."

"Excuse me?"

"You do look like an angel."

Penelope blushed prettily.

"Thank you." She whispered; then she left.

***************************************************************************

"Hello." Hotch said when he entered Derek's room.

"Hey boss."

"How are you doing?"

"Really good; they take good care of me here."

"Yeah especially nurse Garcia." Hotch said with a smile.

"What?"

"Oh come on, I heard when you called her "angel".

"Oh, it's just when I was waking up I thought she was an angel…"

"You're sure you're ok Derek."

"Of course! Why?"

"Your face is funny when you talk about her."

"Mmm?"

"As if you were interested in her…"

"No! I got Elena;"

"Mmm Elena who isn't really kind, no offense."

"She has her bad days;" Derek said with hesitation.

"If you say so. Be careful… you're engaged. Don't act foolishly."

"I know. I'm not interested in her, she isn't even my type."

Hotch let it go but he couldn't help but notice Derek' stare changed when the said burse entered the room.


	3. Nasty comments

**Chap. 3 Nasty comments**

**Thanks for the reviews !!!!**

*******************************************************************************

Penelope was taking care of Derek that morning. He was doing well. Fortunately their case was in Virginia and the team could visit him when they were off.

"Do you want something Mr. Morgan?"

"Call me Derek please, you make me feel older. And no thank you"

"Good, I'll…"

Someone knock at the door and didn't wait for an answer before entering.

"Hey sweetheart." Elena said not acknowledging the nurse.

"Hello." Derek said uncomfortable for having the two women in the same room.

"Elena, this is Penelope Garcia the nurse who is taking care of me." He said smiling at Penelope. Penelope smiled back and stared at Elena kindly.

Elena nodded stiffly.

"Have you finished?" she asked coldly to Penelope.

Penelope lost her smile and nodded. She quickly left the room and leaned on the door a moment.

***************************************************************************

"You could have been kinder with her."

"Oh come on! She's just doing her job. And what should I do? Thank her."

"Elena…" he warned.

"What? Look at her…curves everywhere and these freaky streaks in her hair. I'm sure she already has a crush on you…"

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was walking in the corridor I heard the other nurse telling how hot you were… I'm sure this nurse is no different."

"You can be really harsh sometimes."

"But you love me." She kissed kissing him.

Derek kissed her back but his mind was elsewhere.

***************************************************************************

By leaning on the door Penelope heard the talk between the patient and his girlfriend.

She quickly left before hearing further. She was flushed when she reached the nurse room.

"Penelope you okay?" Carol asked.

"Yes. I just need some cold water."

She took a bottle in the fridge and sat silently.

"How is your patient today?"

"He's doing well. His girlfriend is with him at the moment."

"Oh she's the beautiful fashionable woman was walking down the corridor."

"Yeah."

Carol noticed her friend cloudy mood.

"You're sure you're okay?"

"My patient girlfriend thinks that everybody has a crush on him."

"Isn't that right?" Carol asked smiling.

"The patient is handsome." She added.

"Maybe… I mean he's handsome and all but the beauty isn't all."

"What's the matter Penelope?"

"I heard her say some nasty comment about my looks. "I thought that after all this time I should be tough enough to hear such comments."

"Oh Pen. You're beautiful inside and out. This woman is a witch if she dared say such things without knowing you."

Penelope shrugged and left the room to check on the other patients.

Carol sighed. Penelope was such an angel with a big heart. She knew that soon her life would know a drastic change.


	4. Nobody to come home to

**Chap. 4 ****Nobody to come home to**

*******************************************************************************

At the end of her shift the doctor asked Penelope to give Derek some medications for the pain.

She hasn't seen her seen the morning and didn't really want to enter the room.

She knocked and a feminine voice answered.

"Oh no she thought; "she's still here."

She entered and was relieved to see a blonde haired woman she had seen the first days.

"Hi." Penelope said smiling.

The young woman smiled.

"Hi. Derek here says that you take a good care of him."

Penelope blushed a little but quickly recomposed herself.

"I'm just doing my job." Penelope said softly.

Derek's head shot up.

"I'm sorry for my fiancée's behaviour."

"That's ok. She must be really worried." She said smiling.

JJ snorted and Derek threw her a warning look.

"Well, I came to give you some medications."

"Good. My arm is killing me."

Penelope gave him the painkillers and was about to leave when JJ stood up.

"Derek. I have to go. Henry is waiting for me."

"Give my godson a hug."

"Of course."

"You have a child?" Penelope asked her eyes lighting up.

"Oh sorry, I shouldn't have asked you…"

"No that's ok. Yes I have a son. And you? You seem to like children." JJ said, she smiled when she noticed Derek stare. "Hotch was right" she thought.

"No I have no children…maybe one day." She added sighing.

JJ smiled and kissed Derek on the cheek.

"See you soon. Goodbye Penelope." She said before hurriedly leave the room.

Penelope watched at the closed door in awe. Why did she leave so hurriedly? She thought.

She turned towards Derek.

"See you tomorrow."

"You've finished."

"Yeah."

She was opening the door when he called for her.

"Penelope?"

"Yeah." She said turning back.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Could you stay with me a little bit? I'm feeling lonely. That is if you have nothing to do…"

Penelope was going to say "Yes" when she thought about his words. "If you have nothing to do."

"I'm sorry, someone is waiting for me." She said a little bit coldly.

"Oh… maybe another day." He said disappointed.

"Yeah maybe." She said before leaving the room.

***************************************************************************

Derek wondered why the sudden coldness of Penelope. He had asked her this without really thinking about it. she had seemed hurt by his request.

Meanwhile Penelope was picking her purse. Derek and Elena's words were mixed in her head.

"He thinks I have nobody to come home to." She whispered bitterly.


	5. Talk

**Chap. 5 Talk**

**Here is another update! Keep reviewing I like it!**

***************************************************************************

« Penelope did I offend you? » Derek asked the next afternoon.

"No. Why?" she asked.

" I saw you were hurt when I asked you to stay with me."

"No, I had to go home that's all."

"Why do you lie to me? I'm a profiler, you know that right?"

"You're not supposed to work, you're in an hospital bed." Penelope said exasperate.

She hadn't sleep well and his prying was getting on her nerves. She didn't want to lose her control but if he kept going on…

"Maybe, but I can tell you're lying. What's the matter?" he insisted.

"Mind your own business ok! I'm only a fat, freaky nurse after all." She said turning back to leave the room.

Derek managed to grab her arm to stop her movement.

"You've heard Elena's words; haven't you?"

Penelope shrugged.

"That's not important." She whispered.

"It's important for me!" he insisted.

"Why?"

"I don't know; I just want to know."

Penelope pulled away a little.

"Yes I've heard her comments and it hurt. I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"I… no! It's just yesterday when you suggested that I have nothing else to do than sit by your side; I just lost it."

"I didn't suggest that. I asked you if you could stay with me a little. I didn't say you had nothing more interesting to do…" he said forcefully.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really sensitive."

"And caring." He added softly.

Penelope smiled and shrugged.

"I should go."

"Will you stay a little with me after your shift tonight?" he asked tentatively.

Penelope chuckled.

"Yeah definitely. We should begin again. Hi, I'm Penelope Garcia. I'll be the main nurse in charge of your recovery."

"Derek Morgan, An FBI agent. Nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand.

She took his hand in hers and was shaken by his warmness.

"Nice to meet you too." She said smiling.

He smiled back and unconsciously run his thumb above her hand. Then he realized his gesture; he blushed and retrieved his hand.

"See you tonight then."

"Yeah, bye."

***************************************************************************

After the door was closed, Derek sighed.

"Oh god, why am I feeling like this." He whispered.

The painkillers were taking effects and he tried hard to think about his fiancée but all he could see was blond hair and warm brown eyes.


	6. Friendship?

**Chap. 6 Friendship ?**

*******************************************************************************

As promised, Penelope came back after her shift; she had brought some sweets for him.

"Thank you, you shouldn't have…"

"I wanted to, besides I love them too." She said sitting beside the bed.

"So Mr Morgan, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know…I'd like to know more about you. And please call me Derek."

"Really? There's nothing really interesting to say."

"Come on! I want to know who you are…"

"Why's that?"

"I'm just curious." He said embarrassed.

"Well, I'm Penelope Garcia, I'm 30 years old. I live not really far from here. I've been a nurse for nearly 7 years now." She said softly.

"Ok. Do you have brothers or sisters?"

"I lost my parents when I was 18 and I have four brothers but I haven't seen them ever since that accident."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I lived in California before but I needed some changes…"

"I understand."

"What about you?"

"I'm Derek Morgan. I'm from Chicago, I'm 36 years old. I'm a profiler for the BAU, in the FBI."

"Well, we have a big bad agent here." She chuckled.

Derek smiled amused.

"Do you still have a family?"

"Yes I've an older sister Sarah, a younger sister Desiree and my mother Fran, they live in Chicago. My father was killed when I was a child, he was a cop."

"I'm sorry."

"That's ok. It was a long time ago."

"Have you a close relationship with your family?"

"Yes, were really close. Ever since my father died, we support each other. My mom and sisters are wonderful."

"You're lucky. I wish I had a family."

"No boyfriend?"

"No, I don't really have time with my work and I didn't meet someone yet."

"It will come, that's what I was saying before meeting Elena."

"Your girlfriend is beautiful. How long have you been together?"

"More than 2 years." He said uncomfortable.

"Oh and no marriage or kids?" she asked curious.

"No… Elena is really taken by her job as well. We haven't really talk about the future yet." He said as realization stroke him.

"It will come…" she said kindly.

"So what about your hobbies?" he asked willing to change the subject.

"I love computers; I can spend all my free time on them. Software's etc…"

"It's really uncommon for a girl."

"I'm different from most of the girls."

"I saw it." He said staring at her.

She blushed and looked at her watch.

"I'm sorry I should go, it's late."

"Thank you Penelope. See you tomorrow."

"No, I have two days off. I'll see you on Monday."

"Well, have a good time then."

"You know Derek, I sense that we could be very good friends. You could be someone I trust." She said before leaving.

Derek stared at the closed door and wondered if Hotch was right. Did he feel more than friendship for the lovely nurse?


	7. Destiny's help

**Chap.7 Destiny's help**

***************************************************************************

Derek had only one week left in the hospital and he had mixed feelings about it. After their evening together he couldn't stop thinking about Penelope; and in the same time he was relieved to be far away from the temptation. Be cause he had to admit it, he felt attraction towards the nurse. If only he was single… that thought scared him.

***************************************************************************

Penelope walked happily in the hospital on Monday morning; she had a very good weekend with some old friends.

"Hello sunshine." She said to Carol.

"Someone had some good days off."

"Yeah, it was good. My friend Mary just had a bay, the little one is so cute, a little boy.

"Someday you'll have one, Pen."

Penelope sighed.

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll see what destiny brings to me."

"Mmh, maybe his name is Derek Morgan."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was here all the weekend, he kept asking questions about you."

"Really? I thought I had told him all about me."

"How so?"

"I spent the evening with him after my shift, Friday."

"Mmh mmh. He seems to like you a lot."

"Come on, he's just grateful that I'm taking care of him." Penelope said.

"If you say so." Carol said not pushing further.

Penelope silently sipped her tea.

Carol was going to add something when another nurse entered in the room.

"Penelope, Mr Morgan got a problem call the Doctor please!"

Penelope got up and went for Dr Bridges. Then she rushed towards the room.

Derek had visible difficulties to breath.

"What the matter? Penelope asked."

"My chest… hurts." He whispered painfully.

The Dr entered the room and checked on him.

"I think one rib may cause a pressure on his lungs. We'll rush him in surgery."

Penelope felt helpless when they hurriedly took Derek out of the room.

Carol put a hand on her friend shoulder.

"He'll be fine, you'll see. He's a strong man."

Penelope nodded silently.

***************************************************************************

At the end of the morning, Derek was brought back in his room. He was unconscious but Dr Bridges said that all went well. He had respiratory assistance.

In the afternoon, Penelope entered the room.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked softly.

Derek retrieved the oxygen mask.

"I'm well thank you." He said with a tired voice.

"You scared us. We called your friends, they will come tonight."

He nodded and smiled.

"Thank you."

Penelope squeezed his hand and quickly removed her hand.

"You're welcome. I'll let you have some rest. Push the button if you need anything."

"Penelope?"

"Yes?" she said.

"I… I've realised some things about us; we should talk. Destiny's helped us to spend some more time together."

"Oh." She said blushing.

"Tonight, after your shift?"

She nodded.

"You're my guardian angel. I know that." He said before closing his eyes.

Penelope took one more glance at him and left the room; she then bumped into someone.

"Ms Garcia. You and I need to have a talk." Elena said coldly.


	8. Warning

**Chap. 8 Warning**

***************************************************************************

"_Ms Garcia. You and I need to have a talk." Elena said coldly._

"Yes?" Penelope said.

Elena too her by the arm and led her in the staircase.

Penelope pulled away from the woman.

"Stay away from my fiancé, Ms Garcia."

"I'm just working."

"Oh yeah… just working? Do you really think someone like him fancy you?"

Penelope stared at the floor uneasy.

"Derek and I…"

"Oh it's Derek? Stay away from him, I'll warn you one time!"

"We're just friends."

"Friends? Derek doesn't have and never had friends like you."

"He just appreciates your work nothing more. Look at me and look at you! Just stay in your disgusting league." She said harshly before leaving her.

Penelope had to sit on the stairs one moment. She breathed deeply.

"How can she be so harsh? I didn't do anything. She can't possibly be threatened by me." She thought.

Her pager biped several times, but she stayed there.

"Oh you're there. I'm looking for you. Dr Bridges wants you to check on Mr Morgan."

"Can you please do it for me?" Penelope pleaded.

"What's the matter?"

"Elena, Derek's girlfriend just threatened me. She said such things… she wants me to stay away from him

"I didn't do anything!"

"I know, but as I said he talked a lot about you…"

"I don't care, I'll talk to Sam, and he will have t find someone else to take care of him."

"Penelope!"

"Let's go Carol! Can you check on him?"

"Of course!"

***************************************************************************

Carol carefully entered the room.

"Good morning Mr Morgan!"

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Fine a little bit sore. Where's Penelope?"

Carol looked at him; then she looked at Elena, whose eyes were spitting fire."

"She's busy right now."

"Oh." He said a little disappointed.

***************************************************************************

Penelope obtained from the Dr to be retrieved from Derek's care. Carol would be the one who mainly take care of him.

That evening after her shift, she didn't go to his room; the other days despite Carol's insistence she refused to visit him. She knew that he was too weak to leave his room for the moment.

***************************************************************************

After one week without seeing her, Derek decided to take the matter into his own hands.

Carol had said to him that she was busy, then she told him she had some days off. He knew it was a lie and he wanted to know what he had done.

"Hotch, could you help me in the wheelchair?"

"Why?"

"I have something to do."

"Are you sure? There will be many consequences."

Derek nodded.

Hotch sighed but helped him nevertheless.

***************************************************************************

Penelope was leaving the nurses' room when she heard his voice.

"What have I done to make you avoid me like that?"

Penelope turned back never staring at him.

"I'm sorry, it's better that way." She said walking past him.

"Penelope! I think I fell in love with you." He said at her retreating back.

She stopped frozen into place.


	9. Sincerity?

**Chap. 9 Sincerity ?**

**Here is another one !**

***************************************************************************

"_Penelope! I think I fell in love with you." He said at her retreating back._

_She stopped frozen into place._

***************************************************************************

Penelope turned toward him and was going to talk when three women appeared behind Derek.

"Derek honey!" the older woman said.

Derek turned towards them after throwing a pleading look at Penelope.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you two, little brother." Sarah exclaimed.

"We couldn't be here sooner and then Mr Hotchner called mom to tell us about your last surgery."

"That was nothing, the staff is really good here." he then remembered Penelope and turned towards her wishing she would still be here.

"Penelope!" he called even if he knew she was already gone.

"Who is Penelope?"

"The nurse I was talking to when you arrived. That's ok I'll talk to her later, let's go in my room."

Desiree pushed his wheelchair toward the room.

***************************************************************************

Penelope had difficulties to not think about Derek's confession.

"_Penelope! I think I fell in love with you." _

"He can't possibly love me." She kept saying in her mind.

Carol noticed her friend state.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay Carol."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So why did Mr Morgan told me to say that he was sincere?"

"I don't know…"

"What happened Penelope?" Carol asked not buying her lie.

"He told me that he has fallen in love with me." Penelope blustered out.

"I knew it!" carol squealed.

***************************************************************************

While chatting with his family, Derek's mind was elsewhere.

"Derek you're sure you are ok?"

"Yes why?"

"What's going on with the nurse Penelope?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Why did you ask the other nurse to tell Penelope you were sincere?"

"It's not important."

"It seems important."

"I…it just some things happened and I don't really know where some people stand in my life."

"By some people… you mean Elena?" Sarah asked tentatively.

Derek nodded lightly.

"You're talking about me?" Elena asked entering the room.

She greeted everybody and kissed Derek fully on the lips.

"Honey you're okay?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"I bumped into that annoying ugly nurse who was taking care of you at the beginning. She spoiled my day." She said hastily.

"Don't ever talk about Penelope like that." Derek said angrily.

"Oh that's' Penelope now, I wish you know were your priorities stand Derek."

Fran and her daughters looked at each other.

"We'll leave you alone."

"Ma, you're staying at my place right?"

"Of course baby. I'll call you later."

"Good."

***************************************************************************

'I knew ha had a crush in you. You should have seen the way he was talking about you…"

"Carol, you're not helping me. The man has a fiancée… a beautiful fiancée."

"Yes beautiful inside but rotten inside."

"Carol!"

"I'm right, she's dying inside because she know that her hunk of fiancé fell out of love with her."

"I doubt his sincerity." Penelope said finally.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you young lady, but my Derek is really sincere. I saw it in his eyes." Fran said before walking away with her daughters following behind.


	10. Illusions

**Chap. 10 Illusions**

***************************************************************************

Penelope managed to avoid the area where Derek was all the day.

What Mrs Morgan had told her was disturbing. How would she make him realize that he was living an illusion? He didn't even know her. How could he say that he was in love with her? He felt gratitude towards her of that she was sure.

She was flattered yes. How couldn't she? This man was handsome and sweet, he seemed kind and really caring about his family. Seeing her with a woman like Elena was normal in some ways but in the same time, her behaviour didn't match his. Well, maybe in the intimacy she was different. She shook this thought out of her mind, it was disturbing.

At the end of her shift, she quickly left the hospital and climbed into Esther, her car.

Here heart skipped a beat when someone tapped at her window. She turned to stare into two visibly angry eyes.

***************************************************************************

Derek sighed relieved when Elena finally left his room.

"One thing done." He thought.

Breaking up with Elena after a two-year relationship was hard but he had to do it.

Meeting Penelope had been the trigger but he had always wondered if he had a future with Elena.

When he had met the beautiful PR, she was rather kind, sexy, and smart; but with the time passing he had discovered what he now knew what her true personality was. Now, he didn't know why their relationship had lasted so long. He hadn't been truly happy for months now. Penelope had been a wave of fresh air. He was amazed of how quick he had fallen for her. It seems crazy but it was true… he just wished she would believe him.

He just wished Elena wouldn't act on her words and do some harm to Penelope.

***************************************************************************

Penelope sighed at hearing the insistent knocking at her window. She climbed out the car and stared at Elena.

"What do you want?"

"I told you to stay away from Derek and now what? He broke up with me!"

"This is not my problem." Penelope said turning back.

Elena grabbed her arm violently.

"Oh yes it is! He broke up with me because of you! He fell in love with you apparently."

Penelope was stunned to learn that Derek had admitted to his fiancée his love for her.

"I stayed away from him, I assure you."

"That's not enough, you whore! What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, I don't even take care about him anymore!" Penelope said tired.

"Listen, I had a tough day and I must go home now. I'm sure you'll sort things out."

"I know that he admitted his feelings to you! He told me so!"

"I don't love him!"

"Please! Which woman wouldn't want to have her way with him?"

"I don't even know him; he's a patient nothing more. He just feels gratitude, that's all."

"For the last time, stay away from him."

Penelope sighed and turned towards her car. Elena pushed her hard and Penelope's head connected with the door cutting her forehead.

Elena left living a dizzy Penelope on the parking lot.

Penelope climbed into the car and grabbed her phone.

"Carol? Can I come over?... thank you." She whispered.

**A/N: a little violent… I know! **


	11. Guard down

Chap.11 Guard down

« Oh my god Penelope! What happened? »

"Elena." Penelope whispered on the verge of tears.

"What did she do?"

"She waited for me in the parking lot and threatened me. Derek broke up with her and she blamed me. I was leaving when she pushed me against the car, my head connected with the car door."

"You need some stitches." Carol said examining the wound.

"I'm ok."

"No you're not. Let's go to the hospital."

Penelope was quickly attended at the hospital; she was walking out the emergency unit when she bumped into one of Derek's sisters.

"You're Derek nurse, isn't it?"

"Yes." Penelope said remembering her vaguely.

"I'm Sarah, Derek's sister. He called me."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes. He needed someone to talk."

"Oh. Well I have to go."

"You're alright? Your forehead…"

"Yes, I'm ok; just a little accident."

Carol poked her in the ribs but Penelope threw her a warning look.

"Ok, I'll see you soon, I guess. Good evening."

Penelope walked straight towards Carol car.

"You should have told her!"

"No, I don't want to deal with this. It's finished."

"You don't know what she's able to do."

Penelope sighed.

"Leave it alone please, I need to sleep."

"Good, stay in your denial state. It's obvious that you care about him, much more than what you told me."

"Carol…" Penelope said exasperatedly.

"No! You listen to me for once. I've never seen you really happy and then this man come and you're confiding in him, Penelope. You confided in a perfect stranger. You let your guard down for once! This tells me that this ma holds a place in your heart. I just wonder what place."

Penelope stayed silent until they reached her friend house. She left the car and walked towards her.

"Thank you Carol. I just thought that Derek and I could be friends, you're right I let my guard down and see where it led me."

Carol stared at her friend and shook her head. She knew that the newt day she would have a long discussion with Derek Morgan.


	12. A friend's intervention

**Chap. 12 A Friend's**** intervention**

**Thank you a lot for the reviews and sorry for the mistakes****!**

*******************************************************************************

After talking with his older sister, Derek was worried. Sarah had told him how she had met a hurt Penelope in front of the emergency unit. She had visibly been hurt in the forehead. Sarah hadn't bought her explanation, not after seeing her friend's stare.

Derek wished she hadn't been hurt by Elena, if that was the case, Elena would be in much trouble.

The next morning, he saw carol entering his room.

"Hi carol."

Hi, how are you today?"

"Worried. Sarah told me about Penelope accident. How is she?"

"Well. She has the day off."

"oh." He said disappointed.

"You'll talk to her, believe me. I have some time and I need to speak to you."

"Yes?"

""it's about Penelope; she's been hurt by…"

"Elena, I guess."

Carol nodded.

"I should have known. She's angry with me now. No, I think she's confused and hurt. Your fiancée had been really harsh with her since the beginning."

"I'm sorry; I need to talk to her. There is no chance now that she would return my feelings."

"You're serious about your feelings, aren't you?"

"Yes; but she doesn't feel the same, doesn't she?"

"I don't really know. I just can tell you that she had told you about her life and it's hard for her to confide in someone. She must really feel at ease with you…"

Derek smiled.

"You have to know that Penelope's life hadn't been easy. She has no real family left. Her brothers ignore her and she has been all alone for so long. Beside she hasn't been lucky in love. She had built a wall that you have broken somehow."

"So you think there's hope."

"Always, she finds you handsome of course, but all above kind and caring. She just can't believe that you could fall for her."

"Why? She's so… I just can't compare her to anyone…"

"I know she's a sunshine, angel."

"You'll have to court her, get to know her more before really making your move."

"I know, I just need to see her as soon as possible."

"I'll arrange that."

"Thank you Carol."

"Be right by her or I'll kill you." Carol said seriously but with a kind smile.

Derek nodded and smiled relieved.


	13. Locked up

**Chap. 13 Locked up**

***************************************************************************

« Hey sunshine, how are you today? »

"Better. My forehead doesn't hurt me as much."

"I'm glad you're back, there's so much work. Could you please go to Mr Price room, to check on him?"

"Sure."

***************************************************************************

Penelope walked confidently in the corridor; she was glad that she didn't have to work in the same area where Derek was. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet.

She knocked at room and looked at the chart in her hand.

"Good morning Mr Price, how are you today?" she asked cheerfully.

She raised he head suddenly when the man replied.

"Good morning Penelope. I'm glad to see you." Derek whispered smiling.

"What?" Penelope turned back quickly to leave but the door was locked.

***************************************************************************

Carol quickly got up when Penelope left the room; she hoped her plan would go well.

She silently followed her friend and when she saw her entered the room, locked the door behind her with the key.

She giggled when she hear Penelope tries to open the door, and calling after her.

***************************************************************************

Penelope wanted to pound at the door but she thought about the other patients.

"Carol, open that door!" Penelope said with a panicked voice.

"You two need to talk, honey. I'll come back later."

"There are people needing me."

"I'll take care of them…."

"Carol!" she warned.

"I just want you to be happy! Listen to him, then I'll release you."

Penelope didn't answer and turned towards Derek.

"What do you want from me?" she asked with a tired voice.

"Please sit down and listen to me."

Penelope sighed and sat in the farther corner.

"How are you? I mean I know that this Elena…"

"That's ok. I don't want to talk about it…" Penelope said getting up.

"Please… why are you running away? I just wanted to apologize."

"You're not really responsible. Your fiancée is just jealous, I just can't pinpoint why…"

"You know it… I meant what I said to you…"

"Derek, you don't even know me…" she whispered.

"It's not about knowing, it's just something I'm feeling."

"What do you want?"

"I don't ask you to return my feelings, just to give me a chance to know you, to get to know each other."

"I can't you're my patient."

"I'll be released soon. Is there a chance?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know…"

"Please."

"Why me? I mean have you seen your fiancée," she asked with disbelief.

"My EX is nothing compared to you. You're a caring woman, an angel. I don't know I just feel warm when you're around me."

Penelope blushed.

"You just feel gratitude."

"NO! It's so much more than that! What about your crazy beauty, the way you brighten my day, or why I always want to grab your hair in my hands." he said with conviction.

Penelope wanted to believe him but she couldn't picture them together. She stared into his eyes and was overwhelmed by what she saw in them.

"Derek, I must go back to work." She said letting the fear speak.

"Will you think about it?" he asked showing that he didn't want to let it go easily.

"I'll think about it. I don't know what you've done to Carol, but she's your ally now." She said smiling frankly.

Derek smiled back, knowing that after all there was still hope.


	14. First kiss

**Chap. 14 F****irst kiss**

*******************************************************************************

The following days Penelope had been very secretive with Carol. It's not that she didn't trust her but she was too uncertain about the situation. She had met with Derek's sisters and mother in the corridor but she hadn't returned in his room, yet. She knew that whatever her decision might be, it would affect both of their lives.

She would be lying if she said that she didn't feel attracted by the FBI agent; the situation was just too surreal for her to surrender.

Fortunately Elena hadn't reappeared and Penelope was relieved. She also knew that very soon Derek would be gone and she owned him an answer.

***************************************************************************

"Penelope are you okay? You seem tired." Carol said by the ne d of the week.

"I didn't sleep well." Penelope whispered.

"You have some problems?"

"No, just thinking…"

"About Derek? He will be released tomorrow morning."

"I know…" she sighed.

"Have you taken your decision?"

"I don't know… that can change my life."

"Pen, for once just live; you deserve it!"

"I have so much to lose."

"Who said you have to lose? The man cars or you! He loves you…"

"I care for him too." Penelope admitted.

"Finally, you said it! So?"

"I don't know, I need to talk to him first."

"I wish you make the right decision." Carol said smiling encouragingly.

Penelope smiled and began to work.

*************************************************************************

"Carol, is Penelope here today?" Derek asked.

"Don't worry; she's just busy; she told me she would come later." She replied smiling.

"And how was she?"

"I don't know her decision yet."

"Oh."

"Is my little bro eager to see the woman of his dreams?" Sarah asked entering the room followed by her mom and Desiree.

Derek smiled lightly and sighed.

"It's been days since I've seen her and tomorrow, I will be gone…"

"We met her in the corridor, she even smiled to us. It's a good sign, isn't it?" Fran said.

Derek shrugged and tried to keep his mind busy.

***************************************************************************

At the end of her shift, Penelope sighed.

"Finally, the end of the week." She whispered.

She had lived a stressful week and was relieved to have two days off.

She made her way towards Derek room and knocked softly.

She entered and stopped when she spotted his mother sat beside him.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I'll come back later;"

"No Penelope, I was leaving." Fran said.

She kissed her son and left them alone.

"Hi." Penelope said shyly.

"Hi" Derek replied with an uncertain smile.

She sat on the nearest chair.

"How are you?"

"Fine. I'm released tomorrow." He said with a hint of sadness.

"Why are you sad? It's good news."

"Yes in some way, but it means that maybe I won't see you again."

"Derek."

He silenced her by putting his hand above hers.

"Penelope, before you tell me what you have decided. You need to know that I don't want to pressure you. We could be friends to start…"

Penelope eyes shone with happiness.

"You mean it?"

"Of course. I can't imagine not seeing you."

Penelope blushed.

"I was going to propose you that we see each other from time to time." She said.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm just afraid."

"Of me?"

"No, I just didn't have much luck in love..." she said vulnerably.

"We'll see where all this lead us."

"I have to go." Penelope said getting up.

"I don't have your number; I'll call you next week."

Penelope gave him her number.

"Penelope?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a hug?"

Penelope smiled and hugged him.

She pulled away and suddenly kissed his cheek; when she pulled away he took her arm and kissed her on the lips.

"Sorry, it's not really friendly but I just felt like it."

"That's ok." She said smiling;

She waved at him before closing the door behind her.

Derek sighed contentedly, eager for the newt week to come.


	15. First date

**Chap. 15 First date**

Derek was happy to be at home. His mother had decided to stay with him after Des and Sarah have left. He wasn't due to return at work before one month and he knew how to spend this time.

Only two days after his return, he called Penelope.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Fine and you? How are your ribs?"

"Better. My mom stayed to take care of me."

"That's sweet of her." She said with a soft voice.

"You're busy?"

"I have my lunch break with Carol."

"Say Hi for me."

He heard her talk to her friend.

"Well, I just call to have some news; I will let you eat peacefully."

"Thank you Derek."

"Penelope?" he called before she hung up.

"Yes?"

"Will you have dinner with me this weekend?"

"Sure."

"Well, Saturday if that's ok with you?"

"Perfect."

"I'll call you Friday so you give me you address."

"Should you be driving?" she asked softly.

"That's ok, I swear." He said smiling.

"Ok. Bye Derek."

"Goodbye Penelope."

* * *

Carol looked at her smiling friend.

"Someone's happy." She singsong.

Penelope shrugged and put her fork in her salad.

"Penelope there's no shame being happy about a date."

Penelope sighed.

"He's just so soft and kind. I can't believe… why me?"

"Pen, the guy literally adores you."

Penelope blushed.

"He asked me to have dinner with him on Saturday."

"That's awesome."

Carol noticed Penelope blank stare.

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid. It's been a while since…"

"You had a date? You'll see you'll enjoy it; the best is that this is with a man that you like, not like that weird guy…"

"Please don't talk about that date…" Penelope said ashamed.

She had met Kevin lynch on a seminar about computers and agreed to go on a date with him. She didn't especially like him, but he was smart and also worked with computers…"

"Isn't that weird that you've met two guys working for the FBI?" carol asked.

"I just wish that it doesn't end up in a disaster that time." Penelope sighed.

"It will be ok, honey."

"Thanks carol, you're a real friend.

* * *

As promised Derek called her on Friday to have her address, now he was on his way to her place.

He parked in front of a lovely building and entered.

"hello." Penelope said smiling nervously when she opened the door.

Derek didn't reply; he just stared at her in awe.

"Derek?"

"You're beautiful." He finally stammered looking at her body revealed by her heavy blue dress.

"Really? It's not too much?"

"No, it's perfect."

"Thanks. You're handsome too." She said looking at his tuxedo.

"You know you didn't have to invite me to a fancy restaurant."

"I wanted to… come on." He said offering his arm.

* * *

Derek couldn't believe that he had her beside him while he was driving to the restaurant. He smiled happily; smile that Penelope noticed.

"Why the smile?"

"I'm happy that you're here with me."

Penelope blushed but smiled.

"I'm happy too." She said quietly.

He parked and led her inside the restaurant.

"Derek that's too much." Penelope whispered when the waitress led them to their table.

"Nothing's too much for you." He said seductively.

They sat and Derek ordered some champagne.

They were too absorbed in each other eyes to notice the man who stopped beside them.

"Penelope?"

Penelope jolted awake and stared with horror at the man.

"Kevin!" she exclaimed with pure shock.


	16. Return of the ex

**Chap.16 Return of the ex**

« Kevin! » she exclaimed with pure shock

"How are you?" he asked eating her with his eyes.

Derek growled.

"What the hell was Lynch doing here? He disliked the guy even more now that he was seeing him talking or more clearly imagining her without her dress?"

"I'm fine. Kevin Lynch meet Derek Morgan."

"We know each other." Kevin said without even staring at the agent.

"Oh."

"Yes we both work for the FBI but you know that right?" he asked staring into her eyes.

Penelope fidgeted uncomfortably.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dinner with some friends. And you?" He said casually.

"A date." Derek said quickly.

Kevin looked at him with anger.

"I will call you soon Penelope, we could have dinner sometime."

"Hem, Kevin I…"

"Penelope's taken." Derek said putting his hand above hers.

Penelope smiled at him thankful.

"Have a nice evening Kevin." She said sweetly her eyes never leaving Derek's ones.

Kevin looked at their intertwined fingers and left their table stiffly.

Derek chuckled.

"I'm sorry." Penelope whispered.

"Don't be. I take he's an ex."

"Yeah. We met in a seminar about computers."

"I never pictured you with someone weirdo like him."

"I'm more like him than you think." She said.

"I doubt that, a goddess can't be compared to weirdest gut the FBI had ever hired."

Penelope chuckled.

"So you work with him?"

"Yes, from time to time he run some searched for our team."

"Well, I hope he didn't ruin our date."

"Not the least, I happened to have your hand in mine." He said.

Penelope blushed again and looked at their hands.

"Are you ok?" he asked smiling.

"Yes. It just feels so right… our hands."

"I know." He admitted.

They spent the dinner talking animatedly. Derek even asked her to dance.

Penelope never dances but staring into Derek's eyes she forgot her fears and followed him.

"I could spend the night like this. "He whispered in her ear.

"Me too." She mumbled into his chest;

She was feeling so safe in his arms.

"Penelope?" he said with a sweet voice that sent shivers through her spine.

Penelope looked into his eyes and smiled at the sincerity she saw in them.

"I know me too. One step at a time right?" she said.

He nodded before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

Not far from the dance floor, Kevin was string at the happy couple, rage running through his veins.


	17. Cloud nine

**Chap. 17 Cloud nine**

* * *

«I guess your date went well. » carol said to a beaming Penelope, on Monday morning.

"Yes, well instead …"

"Instead of?"

"We met Kevin Lynch there… he works with Derek occasionally. He didn't seem too happy to see me with him and he had dared ask me on a date."

"In front of Derek! But the sweet man told Kevin that we were on a date, he was furious after that. Derek made me forget about him quickly…he's so wonderful."

"And you two…?"

"No… one step at one time my dear." Penelope said blushing.

"When do you see him again?"

"Maybe on Wednesday. I don't know yet."

"You're not eager to see him again?"

"Of course I am…. There's no rush."

Carol smiled, she was happy for her friend.

"Maybe you two, Adrian and I could have dinner some time?"

"Yes of course, I'll tell it to Derek."

"Good."

Carol laughed when she saw Penelope leaving the room with a huge smile.

* * *

"Someone's happy" Hotch said to Derek on Monday evening. He had managed to visit him that evening before the others join them for dinner.

"More than happy." Derek said.

"Your date?"

"Perfect. I'm so lucky to have met her. She' so different from Elena."

"Penelope still refuses to lodge a complaint against her."

"No, the woman has such a biog heart. She said that Elena was disappointed about our breakup…"

"Well, I hope you're done with Elena, I don't really know Penelope but I already like her."

"I'll introduce her probably soon."

"How are you?"

"Fine but bored. Still three weeks before I come back to work" he sighed.

"At least you have time to see your lovely Penelope."

"When she has time… her job is as demanding as ours."

"Well, when will you see her again?"

"On Wednesday. I guess what we'll do?"

"You have no idea?"

"I brought her to the fanciest restaurant in town, and there we met Lynch?"

"Kevin Lynch?"

"Yes. Guess what? Lynch is her ex-boyfriend! He dared ask her to have dinner with him in front of me!" he said with indignation.

"Fortunately, my sweet Penelope only had eyes for me, when I specify to this moron that Penelope was MY date!" he added smiling.

"I never thought that I would see you have it that bad for a woman."

"I have it really really bad." Derek said dreamily.

"Well I'll let you with your daydreams and help your mom."

"Yeah, I'm coming in five minutes." Derek said letting his mind wander to Penelope.

* * *

Hotch joined Fran in the kitchen.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Your son is on cloud nine."

"Don't tell me! He's like that and it's just the first date. I don't know how he will be later."

Hotch smiled broadly.

"I'm sure this woman will change our Morgan."

"You bet." Fran replied before going to answer the door.

* * *

"Hey"

"Hey princess. How are you today?"

"Perfectly fine. And you?"

"Happy. I miss you."

"I miss you too." She whispered.

"Are you home?"

"No, some persons are missing, I'm working all night. But I'll have Wednesday off."

"That's good news."

"Yes. I wonder what I will do."

"Maybe you could call some friend," he suggested.

"Yeah… you're right, I think that carol…"

"I meant your boyfriend."

"mmmh, I'll think about it."

"How about I bring you breakfast, then we do whatever you want."

"Ok, that's a deal. See you on Wednesday."

"Yeah baby."

"Goodnight Derek."

"Bye."

She returned to work while he tried to sleep.


	18. Troubles

**Chap. 17 Troubles**

* * *

Their relationship went well until two weeks later when Penelope was due to have dinner with Derek and his family.

"Yeah baby, I'm just leaving my place now. No I can drive, I'm not that tired." She said locking the door.

She walked towards Esther and immediately saw the flat tires.

"Damn!" she muttered wondering what happened.

"Who is the jerk who did that?" she wondered aloud.

"Good evening Penelope." Kevin said leaving his hidden place.

"Kevin! What are you doing here?"

"You owe me a dinner Penny…"

"Don't call me Penny, you know I don't like it§ and I owe you nothing. Excuse me now; I have a dinner to attend."

"Don't you see that this player is fooling you? He has a lot of women around him and pick a new one each week."

"Kevin, you don't know him…"

"Of course better than you do."

"He was in a long relationship…"

"Yeah that beautiful Elena, right? And you think you can compete with her?"

"Are you here to insult me, Kevin?"

"I'm here to have dinner with you."

"I'm sorry; I can't now get out of here before I call the police."

"You won't do anything Penny." He said holding out a small gun.

"Now what about this dinner?"

Penelope looked at him with fear.

* * *

Derek was pacing nervously in the living room.

"She should have arrived now." He said impatiently.

"Calm down baby, I'm sure she's on her way."

"Penelope is never late, all above with you here…"

"Call her, little bro." Sarah said.

He nodded and grabbed his phone.

* * *

Kevin had led Penelope inside her apartment.

"Sit down, I will order some take out."

"Kevin, you know that Derek will worry and he will certainly call…"

"And? I don't care; you're with me now and forever."

"You're crazy."

"Don't insult me;" he said slapping her in the face.

"I'm sorry Penny." He said afterwards.

"Don't call me Penny!" she said harshly.

He looked at her furiously, then smirked when her phone rang.

"If it's Morgan, tell him you're not feeling well…"

"I…"

"Just do it!"

* * *

"Hello?"

"Penelope where are you?"

"I'm sorry, I should have called… I'm not feeling well. Apologize to your family please." She said with a trembling voice.

"Do you want me to come?"

"No… its okay, I don't want to put you in any trouble…"

"Trouble? Penelope I…"

"I'm sorry. Goodnight Derek." She said abruptly.

* * *

"Something isn't right." Derek said when he closed his cell.

"Where is she?"

"At home… she isn't felling well."

"You should go Derek."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok… go to her."

"You think I don't know that you gave him a hint…"

"What? No!"

"Dinner is here, you still love Chinese right?"

Penelope nodded with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Derek drove crazily towards her place. He immediately noticed the flat tires and quickly entered the building.

He was going to knock at the door, when he heard a masculine voice.

"Penelope isn't cheating on me right?" he wondered.

Then he heard her yell.

"Leave me alone Kevin."

Derek didn't think and knocked open the door. He ran towards the bedroom and saw Lynch on top of Penelope on the floor.

At hearing the noise, Kevin turned towards the door. He immediately pulled Penelope towards him and pulled the gun against her head.

"Let her go Lynch." Derek said angrily.

"If I can't have her, you won't have her Morgan." Kevin said.

"Don't hurt her."

"I won't hurt her if you leave us alone."

"Okay. Okay I will leave."

Penelope who has been crying silently pleaded him with the eyes.

"Derek please don't…"

"Shut up, it will always be him, right?" he yelled.

In one movement, he pushed her towards him and fired.

Derek saw Penelope shocked eyes, and then she fell on the ground.

He tackled Kevin and managed to restrain him.

"Penelope!" he called panicked staring at her closed eyes.


	19. Fear

**Chap. 19 ****Fear**

**A/N: thanks for the reviews, I'm so glad you like it!**

* * *

« Penelope, don't dare die on me please." He said panicked.

"Der… hurt."

"I know. The EMT's are on their way."

"Sorryyy."

"I'm sorry too. Please open your eyes."

"Hurt too much."

"I know, but please look at me."

She opened her eyes, tears falling down.

"Love you…"

"I love you too princess. I know it's early in our relationship but I'm glad you feel it too."

"Be happy."

"Yes, I'll be happy with you when you recover."

Penelope blacked out as the paramedics entered the apartment.

Soon, Hotch and the team were there.

Derek tried to watch his hands in her bathroom. He couldn't get rid of the blood and broke down.

Hotch joined him.

"Derek, she'll be ok."

"I..; so much blood… she lost so much blood. The bullet might hit her spinal cord, what if..."

"Morgan, please…" Hotch said.

"I need to go there, I couldn't go with her… my mom, I need to call her."

"JJ is calling her. We'll join you there, Rossi will drive you."

"Thank you."

* * *

He was waiting for one hour when the team and his family joined him.

"How is she?" Fran asked hugging him.

"She's still in surgery. He shot her in the back…" Derek said.

They all stared at their friend, brother or son pacing.

"Penelope Garcia?" a nurse called after nearly four hours.

"Yes?"

"The surgeon will come soon."

"thanks." Derek said.

He saw the surgeon enter the room.

"You're Penelope friends?"

"Yes."

"Well, fortunately the bullet didn't hit the spinal cord. She'll be in lot of pain for a bit and need some help for several weeks she can't sit or walk for a month at least."

Derek released a sigh.

"She won't have trouble walking right?"

"Not at all."

Can we see her?"

"Yes… her colleague Carol is with her right now.

"Thanks Dr;"

Derek smiled and quickly walked towards Penelope's room.

* * *

He entered the room and saw carol her hand on hers.

"Hey carol." He said.

"Hey. She's a fighter you know that."

"Yeah."

"I never liked Kevin…"

"Neither did I… I wish I had hurt him…"

"He's better in jail."

"Yeah. How is she?"

"Fine. She'll sleep for a long time…"

"Do you care if I spend some time alone with her?"

"No of course."

She kissed Penelope's cheek and patted Derek' shoulder before leaving.

"Hey princess." He whispered sitting next to her bed.

"I was afraid to lose you… so afraid… we've only begun to see each other and in one second I thought I had lost you forever. I love you so much. Something happened that first day when I called you angel. You were and are my angel; I don't want you to stop being that for me."

He kissed her hand and put his head on it.

This is how Fran and Hotch found him half an hour later.

"He loves her so much." Fran said smiling.

Hotch nodded.

"He will be the one to help her through recovery now." He said watching at the sleeping pair.


	20. Love

**Chap. 20 Love**

Derek didn't leave Penelope' side that night. He awoke in the morning with her stirring.

He smiled when she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead." He whispered tearfully.

"Der… Derek." She said confused.

"Are you okay?"

"What happ… Oh God! Kevin! Are you alright?"

"I should be the one asking you that question." He chuckled.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Honey, you're the one who received a bullet in the back."

"Right. What did the doctor said? Am I hurt badly?"

"No, you'll be ok. You've been lucky. You'll need to stay on bed for a month or so…"

"Oh god."

"You'll stay at mine."

"Derek."

"Penelope, please… or if you prefer I'll temporary move in with you."

"Sweetheart, I appreciate that but…"

"You don't want me…"

"No, it's not that. You're still in recovery, you can't…"

"He can sweetheart, I'll take care of both of you." Fran said entering the room.

"Mrs Morgan…"

"Penelope, call me Fran please."

"Fran you can't… I can and I will." Fran said firmly.

"Thank you, it's kind of you; after all I ruined the dinner."

"Penelope, it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, only Penelope Garcia can have a psycho ex-boyfriend." She said with tears on her eyes.

Derek looked at her flinch.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my back hurts a bit."

"I will call a nurse." Fran said.

"Derek honey, I've a bag with some fresh clothes. I know that you won't leave so take a shower here."

"Thanks mom."

* * *

"How is she?" Hotch asked through the phone.

"In pain… she can leave in three days. She'll stay at mine. Hotch…"

"I know that you were normally coming back in one week but I allowed you two more weeks."

"Thanks Hotch."

"You're welcome."

"When she gets better, we'll all have dinner."

"Sounds good; take care Morgan."

"Sure."

* * *

Penelope never felt that loved in all her life; after being released from the hospital, she had agreed to live at Derek's place. Between Fran and Derek's care she felt at ease and really loved.

As she couldn't seat; Derek had been really willing ton feed her; Penelope felt like a baby, nonetheless it was really reassuring to see Derek that caring.

Besides Fran was always there to help her, to dress or to change the catheter.

Penelope was lying in a little bed, Derek had put in the backyard and was gazing the stars.

Derek was out with his friends after much arguing with Penelope.

"Are you okay out there?"

"Yes, thank you Fran. Just staring at the stars."

"You want to go in there."

"Just a little bit more, if that's ok."

"sure." Fran replied sitting in the chair besides the bed.

Penelope stayed silent a moment.

"I wanted to thank you Fran and your children as well. You're all so kind, always willing to help me? Sarah and Desiree are really kind to come on weekends and help me through this."

"You don't have to thank us Penelope. You're a part of our family."

"Oh?"

"I know that my son and you haven't been seeing each other for long but I'm glad he met you. You see he had been in this empty relationship for too long; the he met you and I've seen his heart open, his eyes lit up when he was speaking about you. I'm glad that you let him in."

"I'm so blessed for having met him. I love him so much. It's just unbelievable to say that after less than one month."

"He loves you too."

"I know."

"What are you talking about?" Derek said joining them.

"You're already here honey?" pen asked sighing.

"Somebody's not happy to see me." He said pouting.

"I'm always happy to see you my love." Penelope said before he leaned down to kiss her.

"So what were you talking about?" he asked again.

"Love." Fran replied smiling before leaving the two lovebirds outside.


	21. Forever

**Chap.21 ****Forever**

Penelope sighed after hearing the knock at her door. She already knew who was there for her.

"Good evening, my love." She said opening the door.

"Hello Penelope." He replied rather coldly.

"Oh someone's not happy to see me." She said.

"Why did you leave?"

"Derek…"

"No lied Pen! Why did you leave?"

"Because it's time… I'm ok now."

"Ok? Do you know how I felt when I saw all your things gone? I even called my mom in Chicago to know if you had called her."

"Honey… I just thought…"

"You don't want to live with me anymore…"

"No. I stayed at your place because I was recovering and you insisted. I'm ok now. Fran left two weeks ago, it's time." She said stroking her cheek.

"What if I don't want you to leave?"

"Derek… it's too quick we can't live together right now; we haven't even…" she said blushing.

"Baby, there are no conventions in love. Weren't you happy to live with me?"

"Of course I was really happy. I just think we need time; all happened too quickly."

"You have doubts, don't you?"

"I… I want us to last. I don't want us to rush into things. I just lived with you because of my injuries… if Kevin hadn't…"

"That's ok baby. I was just happy to see you at home when I come back."

"You know that I'll be back at work in a week."

"I know baby. I know." He sighed.

"Well my soft prince, I'm cooking, do you want to help me?"

"Sure princess." He said.

Penelope sensed that he was still disappointed and kissed his lips.

"Baby, I promise that I'll consider living with you in a few…"

"Promise."

"Promise." She said smiling.

* * *

Derek watched at Penelope dancing with the girls. He was amazed at how quick they got along. They often had girls' nights while the boys were out.

Reid noticed that Derek was holding something in his pants pocket.

"When are you going to propose?" he asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" Derek asked puzzled.

"The ring. You're planning to propose, aren't you?" Reid asked again.

"Hem, yeah. I guess; I've been considering it for a while now… I just want us to be more official you know."

"I understand well congratulations then."

She didn't accept yet."

"Do you think she'll reject you?"

"Everything's possible… I let her the time to adjust to our relationship. I didn't talk again about us living together and it went well… I just think it's time for..."

"Time for what baby?" Penelope whispered in his ear.

Derek blushed deeply and was relieved to be in that bar.

"Nothing baby… do you want to dance?"

"Maybe later, the girls had worn me out."

She sat beside him and his arm immediately circled her waist.

Hotch came back with drinks and they all chatted animatedly.

* * *

He has had that ring for nearly two months and he never had the guts to propose to her. The decision was important but he wanted to do the right thing. Penelope deserved so much.

That night, she was supposed to join him at his place after her shift. Unfortunately, they were called for a case not far from Quantico. Promising to join the team there, he drove madly to the hospital. He quickly reached Penelope' service.

He found her chatting with Carol and some other nurses. Only carol had spotted him and he asked her to keep quiet. He silently entered the room and put one knee on the ground.

* * *

Penelope quickly turned away when she heard someone clear his throat. Here was the one and only Derek Morgan on one knee. She stared at him puzzled.

"Derek, what are…?"

Derek opened the velvet bow in his hand and stopped her.

"Penelope, since I've met you, you've been my angel. I understood when you said that everything was happening too quickly between us so I let you some space. Now, I think today is the best day to ask you the question I yearned to ask you for more than two months. I just want you to know that I've never hoped to meet such a beautiful and caring woman."

Penelope looked at him with tears in her eyes. She couldn't hear the giggles of the other nurses she has only eyes for her prince.

"I know it's not really romantic but I wanted to propose tonight during the dinner I cooked you but we have another case and I couldn't leave without asking you the question. So Penelope, will you be my wife?"

Carol shrieked from excitement.

"Of course, I will marry you Derek Morgan." Penelope said leaning to kiss him.

Derek put the ring on her finger and got up.

"I'm sorry honey, I don't have much time. I just wanted you to know that I want us to be together forever."

"Forever." She repeated in her ear.

He kissed her passionately.

"I have to go… I promise that when I come back we'll talk about wedding stuff princess."

"Of course my prince, now go!"

He kissed her on more time and left with a big smile on his lips. Now he just had to find the unsub quickly in order to go back to his fiancée.

Penelope looked dreamily at the ring, unaware of her surroundings. Her co-workers were laughing and surrounding her, telling her how lucky she was. Penelope though was in another planet dreaming about the future with her now official fiancé.

**A/N: well, I though it was time to end that story! Did I do well?**


End file.
